Você é Tudo
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Maruru e Jeile...Eles eram tudo. OneShot


**Disclaimer: **MeruPuri não é meu. Até hoje eu tento entender o que se passou pela cabeça da Matsuri Hino por ter separado a Maruru do Jeile.

-

-

**Você é Tudo**

**-**

**-**

- Ei, você aí! Não chegue perto do príncipe Jeile, não vê que ele está repousando?! Xô xô!

Apesar do tamanho e dos cabelos cor-de-rosa lhe darem uma aparência incrivelmente meiga, Maruru sabia empenhar sua presença de fada encrenqueira e protetora de Jeile para com todas as donzelas do reino.

Para ela, era inaceitável o fato daquelas mulheres serem sempre tão atrevidas quando se tratava dele, e mais ainda o fato de isso ocorrer totalmente e exclusivamente por culpa do próprio...

...Sempre tão gentil e carinhoso com o sexo oposto.

Aquilo a irritava, Maruru as achava umas aproveitadoras...e aquilo também a entristecia, Maruru o achava um bobo.

Mas era protetora ou apenas ciumenta demais para deixar alguém mexer com o _seu _Jeile.

Mesmo que esse alguém estivesse apenas querendo comunicá-lo sobre uma reunião...

Não que Maruru quisesse vê-lo fugir de seus compromissos como membro da família real de Áster, de forma alguma.

Ela até sabia das conseqüências disso, mas também sabia que não queria acordá-lo_ agora_ e que também quase conseguia enxergar um sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto dormia deitado sobre a grama.

Seria muito egoísmo de sua parte atrasá-lo para a reunião, cinco, dez, quinze minutos...talvez um dia inteiro?

Ela sabia que sim e fez uma promessa consigo mesma: iria acordá-lo em um minuto...

55

56

57

58

59

60

Mas Maruru nunca fora boa com promessas feitas consigo mesma. Talvez em meia hora fosse melhor.

A fada riu, sorriu e colocou-se bem próxima de Jeile...ás vezes, ela gostava de zelar pelo seu sono até o tempo limite passar, bem como antigamente.

Quando ela sentia sua respiração quente ir de encontro ao seu rosto.

Quando ela podia ficar o mais perto possível dele.

E quando ela sentia uma indescritível sensação de paz.

Exatamente como agora.

Ela apenas sentia a sua falta.

Há um tempo atrás dormir ao lado Jeile no jardim do castelo era algo rotineiro, como o café da manhã. Mas agora com tantas obrigações como um príncipe adulto para com o reino, ele não tinha tempo para "jogar fora".

Isso acontecia na época em que ele a salvou...

- _É uma fita igualzinha á minha. Assim, eu posso dividir a minha energia com você, de hoje em diante, somos um só._

Para Maruru, Jeile não lhe deu apenas uma segunda chance. Para ela, ele lhe deu um mundo para viver ao seu lado.

Nesses momentos, recordava-se do passado, de quando Jeile era repreendido por dividir sua vida com uma fada.

Ela ficava preocupada e por vezes pensava que ele desistiria dela, mas Jeile não era esse tipo de homem...ele a salvou por contra própria, ficou com ela por conta própria e a defenderia por conta própria.

O tempo passou e passou e eles continuaram a dividir a mesma fitinha.

Continuaram a ser um só.

E com isso, ela também se lembrava de como ele ficou mais forte para provar o contrário, para provar que poderia ter ela ao seu lado.

Para Maruru, Jeile é o que há de mais importante em sua vida.

- A barba do papai é só minha...

A fada abriu os olhos de imediato, adorava ouvir Jeile falar enquanto dormia. Sua expressão mudava constantemente e ela não conseguia conter as risadas.

Quando o príncipe era mais novo adorava a barba de seu pai, mas tudo mudou com a chegada de Alam, seu irmão mais novo, que lhe roubou o espaço que tinha no colo do Rei.

Era sobre isso que ele se queixava até hoje com Maruru.

Para ela, Jeile ficava ainda mais bobo. Ele apenas havia crescido e não poderia ficar para sempre brincando com a barba de seu pai.

Quando a pequena fada pensava sobre isso inevitavelmente lembrava-se de que um dia cresceria também, e que alguém também poderia "roubar" o seu lugar.

De que talvez ela não fosse mais ter um espaço na vida de Jeile e que, com o passar do tempo, a fitinha fosse esquecida, junto dos laços que os mantinham unidos.

Maruru sacudiu a cabeça, não gostava de pensar naquilo, porque sempre sentia um nó em sua garganta e seus olhos arderem.

Ela preferia ver o seu futuro como uma fada adulta presente na vida de seu príncipe murchando todas as flores ao seu redor.

Porque as flores não são resistentes como a fita, e Maruru tinha consciência disso sempre que as comparava com o enfeite de seu cabelo.

Ou quando simplesmente dormia ao lado de seu príncipe.

Os 30 minutos já haviam se passado e a fada, caído no sono.

Jeile abriu os olhos...sabia de sua reunião, sabia que estava meia hora atrasado e sabia das conseqüências, mas não se levantou.

Ele quase conseguia enxergar um sorriso no rosto de Maruru

Ás vezes, ele gostava de zelar pelo sono da fada até o tempo limite passar, bem como antigamente.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Tá aí! Mais uma MaruruJeile para os fãs desse casal e que também ficaram indignados com o final meia boca que o relacionamento deles teve no mangá!

Gostou? r-e-v-i-e-w 8D

Obs: As flores são as donzelas do Jeile...todo mundo deve ter percebido, mas é bom deixar claro.


End file.
